Fate Identity
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: AU. This world is ruled by Heroic Spirits and Holy Grail War is an annual event. They are the Masters and humans are the Servants. But why and how all of this occurred in the first place? (Lots and lots of OCs)
**A World after a Wish**

Wish made from a grail,  
Changing all lives in this world,  
A true sinful wish.

Wish made with regret,  
Everybody is suffered,  
No more happy ends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In this sunny morning, a man walks through the side of the street, moving past everybody as his eyes wanders all over the place.

Today is a sunny day, perfect for an outdoor activity under the blue sky. Maybe not for those who really hates sunlight, like him.

He finds sunlight hurting. Every time the sun shines onto people on the ground, he will find it feels like a knife hurting his eyes if he ever walks under them.

That could have been due to the fact that he isn't an outdoor person. He prefers staying within a building, which is why he works here.

An antique shop called Fated Ideal.

It has the best business ever in this shop. Almost no customer is here, so the workers are never been so busy. Not to mention, indoor.

KLING!

"Welc- owh, it's you," a short-haired woman seems excited, welcoming him but quickly changes her tone as she sees him.

He snickers, "Do you hate me that much, Suzuka?"

She looks away, clearly pissed off by his appearance, but chose to lie instead, "No."

Suzuka then loudly sighs, "Do we even have a customer?"

"Of course not," he mutters, entering the shop even deeper as he now dons a name tag onto his blue shirt, "What makes you think a humble place like Fuyuki is going to have someone buying old stuff?"

"You are so negative, you know that, Masaki?"

"Of course I do. You have been saying that to my face ever since you started working here."

"Well, you are the type of guy who will always wishes for others' misery for the sake of your own."

"Aren't we all?" Masaki chuckles.

"No," Suzuka now glares at him, clearly disgusted by him.

From the door nearby, a younger female, having longer brown hair walks out of there, holding out a newspaper towards the two, "Hey, you two! Have you read the news?"

"What news?" Masaki mutters in confusion.

Suzuka questions her, "Saya, what are you trying to say here?"

Saya seems really excited as she shouts out loud, "Some Heroic Spirits from the Land of Archer is going to be here! Isn't it going to be cool!?"

"Ah, must be that time of the year again," Masaki mutters.

Suzuka sighs as she nods, "The Holy Grail War, huh? They are going to select new Masters and new Servants again."

Masaki sits near the counter, mumbling in anger, "I don't get it. Why did they have to make this occasion annually? This thing is supposed to be made in the duration of 50 years or so, right?"

The raven, short-haired girl shrugs, "I don't know about that. It's just a rumour made by those cultist known as Mage's Association. The Sabers told us already, right? Those rumours are baseless."

He suddenly exhibits sadness on his face, "Still… there are so many casualties every year because of that."

"It's called Holy Grail WAR after all, not Holy Grail Sparring Match or something."

Saya seems to have an inability of listening to them, living in her own world right now as she squeals in excitement, "Owh, I wish Emiya will be here! He is my favourite Hero after all!"

Masaki sighs as he shakes his head, noticing Saya squealing like a fangirl on her own imagination of meeting her idol.

Suzuka suddenly speaks up once more, "I wonder why the Archers are here? I thought the war won't start in a week? It's a bit too early to be here, right?"

"Now that you have mentioned it…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within a meeting room within a building within a city, five women are sitting at one side of the oval table, each with a look of their own.

A blonde woman among them, wearing a blue and white frilly dress, suddenly speaks out loud, clearly angered by something, "These people… Didn't they realized how rude they seem to be taking their time like this!?"

"Shut up, father," another blonde woman, wearing a white tube that exposes her body while being wrapped by a red leather jacket not worn properly, muttering as she seems bored, holding her head with her right hand on the table, "They are going to be here when they are here."

"I am not your father," the blonde in blue mutters sternly with the other blonde quickly responds, "Of course you are not. You are my mother."

"I am NOT your mother!" her voice is getting louder and louder.

A pink-haired woman in pink kimono quickly tries to break them off from each other, "You two… you shouldn't be fighting each other like this, right? We are in the same team, right? We are all Sabers, so we need to work together."

The blonde in red turns toward her, smiling at her as she mutters, "You are so nice, Okita-san. Why can't you be my mom instead?"

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about?" the pink-haired girl is in shock, blushing heavily in panic, "What are you suggesting on?"

Another blonde in fully red dress smirks at their actions, "You three are like kids; blabbering non-stop every time you see each other. Stop all of this farce and try to act like a real warrior for once."

She then glares toward another woman; a raven-haired female sitting at the end of their site, "What an embarrassing people. You are making a fool out of yourself in front of the rookie over there."

The raven-haired woman just stares at them before looking toward the door in patient.

The door finally opens up with five people; five men enters the room, as the blue Saber screams in anger toward them all, "What took you so long!? Is this how you treat a king!?"

The blonde man in black and white outfit smirks, looking at her, "Artoria, did you forget that I am also a king? In fact, I am the one who is supposed to be the king of everyone in this world. It is in my name, after all!"

The dark-skinned white-haired man in red jacket chuckles insultingly, "For someone who loses to a so-called counterfeit, you sure do hold the title 'King of Heroes' proudly."

"Cease your words, mongrel!" the man seems snapped, turning toward him, "Fakes like you shouldn't even be considered to stand side by side a king."

"Enough already!" blue Saber stomps her palms onto the table, standing up toward them as she screams at them all, "We are not here to engage in an in-fighting! We are here to discuss of our truce of fighting against other Masters in the upcoming war!"

The two stop fighting as they enter the place, followed by two clearly annoyed friend of them and one person who seems to be wearing a face mask that only shows of his eyes.

The red jacket Saber quickly feels intrigued by the last one, leaning forward, asking the rest of the males, "Say, is he a new guy? Never seen him before."

The red man responds, "One of the Archers found him wandering around France. Apparently he just appeared here a week ago."

"Eh…" she turns toward him, "Hey, are you a Heroic Spirit or a Guardian?"

The man just ignores her, closing his eyes.

"Why won't you answer me?"

The red Archer mutters again, "He won't be doing any speaking any time soon. He only speak to the Deity of Archers but that possibly because of he is facing the god himself."

"Such a rude mongrel," the blonde Archer mutters in pride, "Yet the Deity seems to be taking a liking on him so easily, even letting him joins the war. Man, the last thing we need is more fakes joining as Masters."

Blue Saber responds quickly, "It doesn't matter if he is a Counter Guardian or a Heroic Spirit, none of us should ever jeopardize our very own mission. This is the year we have been waiting for after all."

"True," the gold Archer mutters, "For five years the Holy Grail War has been going on. At this moment, the requirement to summon the Greater Grail should be nearly fulfilled by now. Then we can get our wishes. Though, none of you will ever get your dream comes true."

The red Archer snickers at him, "You were there in all five previous war and yet you still never wins anything."

"I don't see the point of wasting my time on useless fights like that."

"You barely ever do anything. You will always stand still with your weapons being shot out of your treasury."

"Precisely."

Blue Saber releases out the sound of 'ahem', pulling their attention toward her as she speaks up to everyone in that room, "Whatever your strategy is with your servants, I want none of us betray each other. We will be in a huge disadvantage if Lancers, Casters, Assassins and Riders were to work as a team but not us."

Pink Saber wonders, "I have been wondering this, but did any of you ever think about Berserkers? What if they were to work together?"

"Nonsense," the red gown Saber responds, "Their Mad Enhancement will never let them to think straight in the battlefield. It's quite a miracle that only a few of them are even able to speak. Still, chances are those few won't be able to do anything like we do."

"And those at the edge of the world?" the red jacket Saber brings out a question, "Those who are not part of the seven classes?"

"One at a time," red Archer replies to her, "We should focus on those we can defeat."

He then turns toward all of them, "Now, did any of you found your Servants yet?"

Blue Saber responds, "I am the only one who hasn't found mine yet. But fear not, I have found the one with a potential to carry my powers perfectly."

"Good. All that left is to prepare for the war to come."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masaki is still inside the antique shop, scratching his head as he sighs.

He seems to be busy doing a crossword puzzle while at the counter, but it looks like he won't be finishing that anytime soon.

The door to the store room opens up with Suzuka walks out of there, now looking all over the shop as she wonders, "Where's Saya?"

He mutters without turning toward her, "She's buying us lunch."

"Are you sure she's going to buy us lunches?"

He gives a thought for a while as he replies, "It may take a while."

"I bet she's going to sneak into the Master District just to find her favorite idol."

"That's stupid. Nobody is able to waltz into that place without the permission of any of the Sabers."

"She is stupid, and I would like to emphasize on 'sneak into'."

He gives it a thought again as he finally comes to a conclusion, "We'll go and find her in like, 30 minutes or so. I'm sure she still has a conscience."

"I hope you are right. She can be really dumb sometimes."

She walks into the store once more as at that time, the door opens up with him noticing of the customer's face, "Ah, are you finally going to buy something?"

A man in white shirt underneath a black jacket and a cap on his head approaches the counter with a smile on his face, "You speak as if I have been window shopping for a century now."

"Well, technically you've only been here for nothing but looking at all the stuff we have. I will have to remind you once again that you won't find any historical artifacts like King Arthur's Avalon or something like that. People assumed that's what we sell just because we are close to the Master District."

The man shakes his head, "Nope. I'm here to sell a stuff."

"That's worrying," Masaki mutters, looking concerned, "We don't have much customers lately. I don't know if we have enough money to buy some big stuff."

"Don't worry. It's just a clock."

The man puts a small wall clock that doesn't seem to be working fine.

But Masaki ignores the condition as he takes a look at it, "Is this… the cuckoo clock?"

"Really? I don't think I have ever seen a bird coming out of it when it is still working before."

"Where did you get this stuff? This looks… quite old."

"It's from my grandfather…" the man adds, "…'s home."

Masaki inspects the clock closely as he somehow opens up the back of it, having a piece of scroll falls onto the counter.

He then grabs the paper, carefully opens it up, "It's blank."

"No value then," the man grabs the paper from him, "No need to waste a perfectly good paper."

"You can sell that to us too, you know? That paper seems to be as old as this clock."

"Nah. It could be a scam."

"You are a nice person."

"Not really."

Masaki keeps on inspecting it as he finally mutters, "You know what; I may need to keep this one for a while. I am no expert like my manager, so I will need some time to determine the age of this thing. It's a policy in this shop that we gave the customer the exact price based on the exact age of things they sold to us."

"Take your time. I can come back next time."

The man looks all over the place as he mutters, "This place is nice. I really like this place."

"Thank you. When will you return home to your country?"

The man mutters, "Not in a short while. I will return back to Malaysia once the Holy Grail War started. Don't want to be picked by a random Master."

"You can return home then," Masaki mutters, "Malaysia is within Asia continent, right?"

"We are."

"Then you don't need to worry too much. All the Sabers selected for the war have gathered here and only one of them still do not announce her Servants yet. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I see. Who do you think that Saber is going to pick?"

Masaki gives a deep thought, "The last Saber is King Artoria. Based on the previous wars, she has the knack of selecting Servants from right here in Fuyuki."

"In that case, you should be staying here and not going out for the rest of the day, only out when necessary. You might found yourself forced to serve under her."

"Yeah-" he found himself muted.

He quickly turns toward the door, running and knocking onto it, "Suzuka, we should go!"

The door opens up, having Suzuka looking confused as he mutters, "Let's go and find Saya quick."

"Why?"

"Just… she seems to be having too much fun out there right now. I'm… um… hungry…"

He tries to mask his feeling but she knows it too well from his bad acting, "Let's go then."

Masaki turns toward the man, "I'm sorry, but this shop is going to be close for a while. Em… lunch break. Yeah, lunch break."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Master District is located somewhere within Fuyuki, confined in huge walls that separates it and the normal housing area. It is filled with mansions and only mansions, all with their own sets of lands around them. At the end of the district, far opposite of the gate of the walls is the biggest building among them all.

The blue Saber appears out of that very building, slowly walking while being followed by a group of people in suit around her.

Within the building, the red Archer watches her through a window, "Apparently she has grown to become a big star."

The pink Saber joins him as she responds cheerfully, "She is the most influential Saber across the Asian continent after all. You can say that she is a celebrity for all humans here."

"Still, I remember correctly how different her actions are compared to her current state. She used to be so kind and understanding, mirroring her own wishes from that day."

The girl takes a look at him closely, muttering, "Emiya-san, who are you, really?"

"I am a Guardian. You know that one, right?"

"Yeah, but you only tell us that one name of yours."

"Does it really matter? It's not like people is going to address me anything other than 'Emiya' or 'Archer'."

"I am kinda intrigued about the relationship between you and Artoria-chan. You two seems a bit too close sometimes."

"Not now."

"Owh? Did anything happened in the past?"

"You don't need to know," he walks away from there, leaving her chuckling as she walks away from there as well, opposite to his ways.

Back to the blue Saber, she keeps on walking side-by-side with the people in suit when she notices of something from the end of her eyes, looking toward her left and sees something running away from there.

She quickly breaks herself away from the group, running away while those people are calling her out, "S-Saber-sama, where are you going!?"

The woman runs toward the direction she is on, and ended up stopping when she reaches a wall.

Her eyes wildly inspect every single sight she can see, till they stop, facing something near the edge of the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saya breathes heavily as she leans herself near the outer side of the wall.

Her lean turns into herself sitting as she keeps on breathing heavily, muttering to herself, "I just want to see Hero Emiya… I am so stupid…"

"I think you are quite talented."

"AARRRGGHH!" Saya screams in fear, backing away from the wall, seeing it being pulled from inside as the blue Saber climbs out of the wall and pulls the wall back together.

She quickly turns toward her, "Did you made this hole?"

"Y-n-y-no; I mean, yes, Saber-sama! I am sorry!" she bows toward her.

"It's okay. There is something I need to talk to you about. How about we go to the park. It should be around here."

She walks away with Saya silently follows her from behind, looking at her with eyes full of fear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Y-you want me to be y-your Servant?"

Saya backs away from Saber, who is sitting on a swing at the park.

She stands up, nodding at her, "Will you do that?"

"N-no way! Saber-sama, I'm sorry, but I cannot fight! I have no idea how to fight!"

"Don't worry," she tries to reassure the female human, "You know how the war works, right? All Masters will give their powers and skills onto each of their Servants so that the Servants can fight like their Masters. I will give you everything I have; my parameter, my skills, my Noble Phantasm, anything you need to win this war."

"B-but, why me?"

"I wonder…" she ends with a smile at her.

Saya looks down. She knows that she can never say no to her. The King of Knights do not accept no as an answer.

She is practically dead by now…

Unless…

"I'm sorry, Saber-sama, but I am still a high school girl. I am being taken care of by my brother and sister. They are my guardians. They are the one that will decide everything for me."

As a big fan of the Holy Grail War, she knows exactly the rules that have been set by the Deities of Heroes. Underage students cannot be forced to join the war unless their guardians gave their permission. A rule specifically made to make sure no kids are being sacrificed as their pawns.

"I see," Saber looks disappointed, "If your guardian said no, you can't join the war, right?"

"SAYA!"

Masaki and Suzuka run into the park, running toward her as they suddenly stopped at their tracks, "S-Saber-sama!"

Suzuka begs as she bows at her, "Saber-sama, is my sister did anything wrong to you? Please forgive her! She is just an idiot who deserves a spanking!"

Masaki joins her, "Saber-sama, if you want to punish her, please punish me instead. I am her big brother; her fault is entirely my responsibility!"

Saber turns toward them all, chuckling, "Quite a coincidence. I actually wanted to meet the two of you."

"R-really?"

She nods.

SWAK!

THUP!

"S-S-SUZUKA!"

Saya is horrified, looking at her sister loses the lower part of her body, now dead on the floor.

"Saya, run!" Masaki grabs her hand and runs away from there, pulling her as they try to make their escape.

But he isn't fast enough.

In fact, he fails to do what just being told.

He is stabbed through his stomach and is being pulled up onto the sky as Saber, now armed on her hands and clothing, muttering with a wide grin on her face, "Excalibur."

"GRAAAAAAAGH!" is the last words of Masaki as the sword shines brightly, pulverizing his body and leaving nothing in its place, not even bones.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Saya screams in madness, kneeling down, holding her head tight, unable to close her eyes and ended up forcing herself to watch the remain of her sister and anything that even remotely close to what her brother could have.

Saber turns toward her, still having the same smile from earlier, asking her politely, "You are now your own guardian, right? What is it gonna be then?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it that you wished for?"

A man in black jacket and a cap is seen standing in a park, looking at the remain of a dead body in that night as he turns toward a female in grey robe, covering her entire body, "Isn't it clear already? I want to be your Servant."

"Why me?" the woman turns toward him, not showing her face at all.

"Because I want to destroy everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything those Spirits think they can have! I will make every single of their wish null! I will make every single of their actions meaningless! If they think they can rule this world, they are wrong!"

"Then, what is your wish for the grail to fulfil?"

"I want to destroy this world."

"Be my guest, Servant of the hero class of…"

 **End chapter.**

 **My second attempt in making Fate fanfic. Not sure if this is even the right category. I mean, most of the Servants are from Fate/Grand Order, which have its own category, but that's all from that game. Since F/GO is based of Fate/Apocrypha which is also based of Fate/Stay Night, I thought I might as well put it here.**

 **It has an entirely new story, though. A story with its own twist and turn… this is going to be hectic, isn't it?**

 **Who is the actual hero in this story? Who is the Heroic Spirit he is contracting with? What class is she? You will need to read more to find out.**

 **I am new in this fanfic stuff, so please be nice.**

 **Next: The 6** **th** **Holy Grail War begins, but not on any of those lands. They are being teleported into a parallel dimension where only the defeated Masters or the winner can walk out of there, alive. Here we learn some about the participants as our focus is on the alliance of Saber-Archer as some of them are facing off against a Lancer-Caster team.**


End file.
